Electrodynamic sound transducers have long been known and have a diaphragm which is capable of vibrating and to which a vibrating coil is coupled, and a magnet system. Electrodynamic sound transducers can be used as microphones or reproduction transducers. The diaphragms of the electrodynamic sound transducers are typically round and have an annular vibrating coil which is coupled to the diaphragm and thus can vibrate together with the diaphragm.
The outer edge of the diaphragm is typically coupled to a housing or chassis of the reproduction transducer so that this provides a circular diaphragm capable of vibrating.
On the German patent application from which priority is claimed the German Patent and Trade Mark Office cited the following documents: US 2010/0235849 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,542,861 B2, US 2014/0205135 A1, US 2014/0153750 A1, WO 2006/038176 A1, DE 10 2008 059 312 A1, JP 2004-120517 A, DE 503 827 A and EP 0 772 373 A2.